


Variable

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, can be read as platonic or romantic, tbh I have no idea what else to tag so lmk if i'm forgetting anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Brian catches Arin and Dan watching something from his past.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson & Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht
Series: 100 words challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Variable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Variable
> 
> Edit: After posting I've realized that AO3 keeps counting this as 101 words when it's?? Definitely 100 words even. I've checked it several times and I dunno how to fix it so I guess I'll just have to leave it for now sad uwu

“ _...c_ _o-location between non-simultaneous variables..._ ”

Frowning, Brian backed up and looked into the room he’d just passed. That voice...

“.. _.monitoring subordinate levels of abstraction.”_

“How the _hell_ did you get that?”

Startled, Arin and Dan whipped around on the couch, facing a bewildered Brian.

Arin winked. “I have my ways.”

“...Rephrase. _Why_ the hell’re you watching one of my lectures from 100 years ago?”

Dan grinned. “We like you talking smart.”

“Plus, baby Brian!”

“It wasn’t _actually_ 100-”

“Baby Brian.”

Brian shook his head. “Nerds.”

“ _Your_ nerds.”

“And you’re ours,” Dan added fondly.

Brian smiled.

Well, they weren’t wrong about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this one kicked my ass. Limiting myself to exactly 100 words is easily the hardest thing I've ever done as a writer. And yes that's why I'm doing this challenge in the first place but this one almost made me SCREAM asdfghjkl
> 
> And now for the personal life stuff/update no one cares about :D
> 
> It’s been a little while since I’ve added to this challenge.Life happened and is still happening and I haven’t really been in a good place.Im still not,honestly,but I told myself I wasn’t going to give up on writing so soon (again),so here we are.I’m going to try (emphasis on 'try') to post more often, maybe occasionally more than once a day if I feel motivated enough.I’ve been hella slacking,and I’m hoping that’ll give my writing brain and motivation a boost but we’ll have to see  
> Thank you to everyone who’s supported this project so far.I see y’all who keep coming back to this collection,and ya'll who are coming back to read the other stories,and that really makes my heart swell.It means a lot to me and I very much appreciate it <3


End file.
